sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
F(x) - Mr. Boogie
Detalles * Titulo: Mr. Boogieright|200px * Artista: F(x) * Mini Álbum: NU ABO * Pista: 2 * Género: '''Dance, Pop * '''Idioma: Coreano * Lanzamiento: '''03-Mayo-2010 * '''Agencia: SM Entertainment Romanización Mr. Boogie if I want to I can have you Baby Listen! Ah Ah Ah Ah Mr. Boogie ajjilhan Top pyojeongeun malhago itji han beondo bun jeok eobtguna i meotjin geol ppalkan keu pedora araen neomu haensome ni momjiteun teuwiseuteo da busyeobeoreo eokkaewiro nun kaseumeuro nun kin dariro nun nuni ga ireoda jeongmal keun il nael geoni Mr. Boogie! ne keu chumi ne keu momi Mr. Boogie! buleul kkyeotji yeogi jeogi hat ddeukeowo neo Mr. Boogie if I want to I can have you alryeojiji anheun neon saeroun jeonsa i dongnega swibjin anha jasin itni neo? mudae wie neoneun deouk bitna sijakdwineun maejik ne sesangiya eokkaewiro nun kaseumeuro nun kin dariro nun nuni ga nawa nuni majuchil ttaekkaji Mr. Boogie! ne keu chumi ne keu momi Mr. Boogie! buleul kkyeotji yeogi jeogi hat ddeukeowo neo baro jikeum i neukkimiya meotjyeo keurae neo baro jikeum i keukkimiya baro jikeum i jikeum i jikeum i neukkimiya You.......... Mr. Boogie! ne keu chumi ne keu momi hat deukeo deu deukeowo neo Mr. Boogie! buleul kkyeotji kkeul su eobseo Mr. Boogie! ne keu chumi ne keu momi Mr. Boogie! buleul kkyeotji yeogi jeogi hat ddeukeowo neo Mr. Boogie if I want to I can have you Mr. Boogie if I want to I can have you 'Español' Sr. Boogie si quiero, puedo tenerte Nene escucha, Ah Ah Ah Ah Sr. Boogie La expresión del top vertiginoso dice "Una vez más, creo que no has visto todo lo bueno de mi" Bajo tu atractivo fedora rojo Tus gestos son como un tornado, destruyen todo Sobre sus hombros, su pecho, sus ojos, cara a cara, con largas piernas ¿Vas a hacer un gran negocio con esto? Sr. Boogie, tu baile, tu cuerpo Sr. Boogie, enciende las luces aqui y allá Tan, tan atractivo Sr. Boogie, si quiero, puedo tenerte Eres un desconocido y nuevo cazador Esto no es así de fácil, ¿Tienes confianza? En el escenario brilla más Comienza la magia, es tu mundo Sobre sus hombros, su pecho, sus ojos, cara a cara, con largas piernas Hasta que se encuentren nuestros ojos Sr. Boogie, tu baile, tu cuerpo Sr. Boogie, enciende las luces aqui y allá Tan, tan atractivo Ahora, esto es lo correcto Si, luces espectacular Ahora, esto es lo correcto Ahora, ahora, esto es lo correcto Tu.......... Sr. Boogie, tu baile, tu cuerpo Eres tan atractivo, atractivo Sr. Boogie, ya no puedo apagar las luces Sr. Boogie, tu baile, tu cuerpo Sr. Boogie, enciende las luces aqui y allá Tan, tan atractivo Sr. Boogie, si quiero, puedo tenerte Sr. Boogie, si quiero, puedo tenerte Hangul Mr. Boogie if I want to I can have you Baby Listen! Ah Ah Ah Ah Mr. Boogie 아찔한 Top 표정은 말하고 있지 한 번도 본 적 없구나 이 멋진 걸 빨간 그 페도라 아랜 너무 핸섬 네 몸짓은 트위스터 다 부셔버려 어깨위로 눈 가슴으로 눈 긴 다리로 눈 눈이 가 이러다 정말 큰 일 낼 거니 Mr. Boogie! 네 그 춤이 네 그 몸이 Mr. Boogie! 불을 켰지 여기 저기 핫 뜨거워 너 Mr. Boogie if I want to I can have you 알려지지 않은 넌 새로운 전사 이 동네가 쉽진 않아 자신 있니 너? 무대 위에 너는 더욱 빛나 시작되는 매직 네 세상이야 어깨위로 눈 가슴으로 눈 긴 다리로 눈 눈이 가 나와 눈이 마주칠 때까지 Mr. Boogie! 네 그 춤이 네 그 몸이 Mr. Boogie! 불을 켰지 여기 저기 핫 뜨거워 너 바로 지금 이 느낌이야 멋져 그래 너 바로 지금 이 느낌이야 바로 지금 이 지금 이 지금 이 느낌이야 You............ Mr. Boogie! 네 그 춤이 네 그 몸이 핫 뜨거 뜨 뜨거워 너 Mr. Boogie! 불을 켰지 끌 수 없어 Mr. Boogie! 네 그 춤이 네 그 몸이 Mr. Boogie! 불을 켰지 여기 저기 핫 뜨거워 너 Mr. Boogie if I want to I can have you Mr. Boogie if I want to I can have you 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop